


(Septic Stories) Definitions

by EsculentEvil



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dark, Depression, Embedded Video, Fanart, Gen, Hope, Jackie-centric, Self-Discovery, Self-Doubt, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsculentEvil/pseuds/EsculentEvil
Summary: Failure …. …. Worthless Zero ….. ….. Idiot NOTHINGJackie struggles with what it means to be a hero during 2020.((Written to pair withmy old FWZIN drawing for Jackie’s appreciation week[read: vent post]; please be wary of the angst in both pieces [tho this one turns out quite hopeful in the end] and don’t read this if you’re easily triggered by depression, self depreciation, or the real world’s virus. Lastly:the video combo of these works is now up!!! =D))((Also readable on Tumblr!))
Relationships: Quarantine Club
Kudos: 1





	1. Definition

_Failure …._

This is the thought that echoes in Jackie’s mind as he stands upon the roof of Bossity’s emergency wing and watches as the anguished faces of his precious civilians multiply by the hundreds as more and more of them fall to the virus.

_…. Worthless_

This is the thought that he wants to scream, fists clenched and teeth gnashing, as he realizes just how useless he is against an enemy that isn’t human, Anti—or even sentient—but too small for him to see and too nuanced for him to notice.

_Zero ….._

This is the number of things he knows he can do about a medical virus in his city—one that’s far more complicated and harder to face than their resident Glitch: Anti is a daemon, some **one** that can be reasoned with; this new virus... isn’t.

_….. Idiot_

This is the thought that Jackie **hears** more than thinks; in Anti’s voice, no less; then it repeats in Henrik’s among the din of his hospital office; next is Chase’s accompanied by his children’s; and finally Marvin’s which sparkles with magic (Jameson doesn’t have an actual voice but the chalk he writes with is gentle).

_NOTHING_

This is what he has been thinking of himself since the pandemic started: nothing; not a hero, not a helper, not a savior, not a solution—just... nothing.

Now he understands that _nothing_ simply defined his power before the pandemic, meant that there was nothing he could do to stop this tragedy from happening, and now shows that there’s nothing separating him from anyone else.

It’s just like Spider-man said: _anyone can be a hero_.

All one needs is knowledge and the ability to share it.

(Epilogue)

He’s more than nothing: he’s Bossity’s hero and here to help them; so he will—by being there for them, taking the necessary safety precautions, and encouraging them to do the same by setting the best example that he can; sure, he can’t fight the virus running rampant in his city: but he can still be supportive of those struggling with quarantine, work, and developing a vaccine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea that anyone can be a hero **pervaded** _Into the Spider-verse_ and I LOVED IT. It just... not only was it very Jackie feeling but it just seemed to be the perfect message for us right now: we can all be heroes in so many ways by wearing our masks, washing our hands, and just... be-ing NICE to each other; we’re all struggling to get through this pandemic and I think, above all, what we could all really use right now is some kindness from one another. So, be a Jackie today. Go drop a nice word in someone’s inbox; leave someone a nice comment, just be **supportive**.
> 
> All my love~


	2. The Bloody Hero

The combination of my  [Jackie Appreciation Week drawing](https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/185796025278/failure-worthless-zero-idiot-nothing) and  [Definitions](https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/638701916703031296/septic-stories-definitions) is finally here! =D

Hope you enjoy it uvu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to reiterate: no matter what you’re going through or who you are, **you have the power to be a hero** , too; don’t forget quarantine once 2021 hits and please remember to be nice to each other in the coming new year.
> 
> Be kind: make someone smile. =)
> 
> All my love~


End file.
